Many educators recommend that infants be trained at early age to use the W.C. without help by a parent or other adult person. Obviously small children have difficulty or are even unable to mount the W.C. bowl and properly sit on the seat. But even a child who manages to sit on the W.C. seat is likely to slip and fall, possibly into the bowl. There have been suggested seat covers having a sufficiently small aperture, by which the danger of the infant falling is removed but still, these covers do not facilitate an infant's mounting the W.C. bowl.